


Sexy Road to King (you will bow down to my swinging hips)

by takajima



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takajima/pseuds/takajima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinguji plans to take over the world with the power of his hips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Road to King (you will bow down to my swinging hips)

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://ryusmile.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ryusmile.livejournal.com/)**ryusmile** , because you gave me Jinguji feelings and this mess happened(sorry). Unbeta-ed. This fic is complete nonsense, but I had to do this because Jinguji is a stupid distraction. I also have a lot of feels for my Kaoru bby.

  
Jinguji thinks he’s doing everyone a favour, really, because it’s not fair how Shintaro gets all the drama roles despite being a kid.

Nevermind that they’re the same age, Jinguji is definitely more mature than he is. Sixteen year olds don’t go around trying to vandalise sleeping faces with a permanent marker. That brat deserved the split lip for trying.

Jinguji wants high school drama roles too, even though he doesn’t have the height for it yet. It is an unfair disadvantage, but he believes he will grow in due time.

 

 

Jinguji plans to take over the world.

But as confident as Jinguji is, he isn’t overconfident; he knows he can’t do this alone. World domination is serious business.

He considers his options.

There’s Takahashi Fu, the tall kid that all the cougars love, but as much as Jinguji wants to include him in his plans, Fu-chan’s pretty stupid.

Reia is smart, which is good, but more often than not he is too smart. Jinguji doesn’t understand why Reia is determined to exploit his cuteness for as long as he can, but then again the boy’s admired senpai is Tegoshi-kun. Reia would probably say no, and Jinguji isn’t going to waste his time.

Although if Jinguji mentioned taking over the world…

He thinks about asking Kuramoto, one of his first friends in the agency and it strikes him as a completely genius idea. Kuramoto looks too old for his age, so there aren’t any worries about his appearance. If only he wasn’t so opposed to Jinguji’s touches.

He delves himself so much into this plan that he doesn’t notice the younger boy’s absence until two weeks later. It strikes him as a complete surprise when he doesn’t find the younger boy anywhere.

Shori slaps him when he asks, and promptly bursts into tears. Jinguji still has no idea what’s going on.

Later that night, Jinguji gets a text with two words that carry a heavier meaning than Jinguji thinks he’s capable of understanding.

_I quit_

The brightness of his phone screen is momentarily blinding as Jinguji squeezes his eyes shut to prevent them from stinging anymore than they already do.

He already misses him.

 

 

The next day at work is terrible. Jinguji finds himself missing dance steps and walking into doors. He hates it.

He feels a touch to his shoulder. “You okay?” Jinguji spins around so fast the water in his cup splashes into his face.

When he opens his eyes, he sees Genki. The shy, timid-looking Genki with his soft eyes and tiny dimples, is initiating conversation. Genki looks like looks like he’s trying really hard to suppress a giggle, completely unlike the dark, moody individual Jinguji thought he was.

“Hi,” Jinguji says lamely. And then all of a sudden he gets the best idea ever.

“Let’s get you a towel.”

Jinguji nods, and follows the older boy.

On the way, he blurts, “Want to take over the world with me?”

Genki laughs, his dimples showing. “Sure.”

 

 

“You know when you said you wanted to take over the world, I thought you were joking.”

“Nope, I’m not. We’re going shopping.” Jinguji grins.

“And this is going to help you take over the world how?”

“We’re going to get photographed together in Shibuya, because that sets the fansites on fire.”

Jinguji nods to himself. It is a good plan.

 

 

Jinguji is in a dilemma. He can’t decide between those two caps and his mother had specifically instructed him that he was only allowed to spend that much. He pouts, turning to Genki.

“Which should I get?” Jinguji holds up two black looking caps, both equally splattered with leopard prints and glitter.

Genki blinks. “Do you really have to be so _charai_?”

 

 

“You need to throw in a hiproll or two. Watch how I do it. It really helps with the sexual appeal to the fans.” They are in a rehearsal room and Jinguji thinks he really needs to teach Genki how to dance.

“You backdance like every song is your solo and get told off enough about that.” Genki frowns. “Your examples are going to get me into trouble.”

Jinguji pouts, but Genki’s frown remains. He groans. His dives forward, both hands grabbing onto Genki’s hips.

“What the—“

“Relax, I’m helping you. Now look.”

Jinguji tries to push Genki’s hips in a slow circle, which is really hard because Genki has no idea what to do and isn’t the most cooperative person on earth. It still looks somewhat like a hiproll.

“There. That’s a terrible hiproll, but one nonetheless. Now you try.”

“Like this?” Genki hesitantly moves his hips in a circle, all whilst biting his lips. Jinguji blinks; Genki is a natural. He even does the lip-biting thing.

“Yeah, but alternate between the dance moves and hiprolls. “

Jinguji moves to sit at the couch, because the view is a whole lot better here. He picks up his non-fat Starbucks latte with drinking it in mind, but all other thoughts go straight out of the window when he sees Genki’s hips move.

“Work it, baby!” Jinguji thinks he is a very encouraging friend.

“What?” Genki whips around, and stops dancing altogether. “What did you say?”

Jinguji frowns, “I said, “ he raises his voice to holler, “Work it baby!” Followed by a slap on Genki’s ass.

Genki sputters. “W-what?”

 

 

“You'd better be amazing later, I had to beg the producers to let this dance be exclusively for us.”

Genki sighs. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

Jinguji smirks and squeezes Genki’s butt.

Genki turns a little pink and swats Jinguji’s hand away.

As the fans release their deafening screams, Jinguji thinks he can call this a success, because Shintaro doesn’t stand a chance against Jinguiwa’s swinging hips.  



End file.
